1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to construction, and more particularly to building wall panels.
2. Background Information
It is common in commercial building construction throughout the world to build buildings through first building a structural frame and then attaching to the outside surface of the structural frame an exterior skin of metal, masonry, limestone, marble, granite, and/or precast concrete panels.
It is also well known in the art to use steel decking members to form roofing materials, or as floor members wherein the steel decking is laid out in a horizontal fashion and filled with concrete. The great benefits in steel roof and floor decking is in its great strength and rigidity. An example of such ideal decking is manufactured by Vulcraft, as a xe2x80x9cConform (Type xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d)xe2x80x9d styled decking.
It is also known in the art the creation of board stock which is a composite of concrete and wood fibers. These boards are often referred to as wood cement boards or cement boards, a typical kind being manufactured by Allied Building Products Corporation of East Rutherford, N.J., under the trademark VIROC(copyright). The benefits in using such a cement board are the great water resistance, freeze/thaw resistance, fire resistance, impact resistance, and sound resistance.
What is needed is a method of combining the benefits of steel decking with the benefits of wood cement boards to create building wall panels which can be fabricated off-site, hauled to the job site and erected vertically. The present invention solves this need.
The present invention is a method of making a building wail panel or building wall panel system. The building wail panels are made by taking a standard panel of metal roof decking having alternating ridges and channels and attaching a length of board stock, such as a concrete board. These panels are then able to be attached to a steel frame or other type building shell.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.